The present invention relates to a phase detecting apparatus particularly suitable for use in phase control or firing angle control of a power converter used for DC power transmission or frequency conversion.
Prior art phase detecting apparatus have a drawback in that they do not provide a satisfactory phase detection upon occurrence of a fault, as will be later described in detail.